Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 - 3 \times 9 + \dfrac{ 30 }{ 6 } $
Solution: $ = 6 - 3 \times 9 + 5 $ $ = 6 - 27 + 5 $ $ = -21 + 5 $ $ = -16 $